


The colors between us

by icecream_lover1004



Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Destiny, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idol Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Idol Kim Namjoon | RM, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Idol Park Jimin (BTS), Long-Distance Relationship, Magical Tattoos, Original Character(s), Red String of Fate, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Singer Jeon Jungkook, Singer Kim Taehyung | V, Singer Park Jimin (BTS), Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecream_lover1004/pseuds/icecream_lover1004
Summary: A red line enveloping your wrist meant that you have found your soulmateA pink line meant that the person you were destined to be was close by.A coral color line meant that your soulmate wasn't that close to you but not far away to be considered unreachable.An orange line meant that that person was nowhere close by.And then there is the rare black line. It usually means that your soulmate passed away but it can also mean that you don't actually have a soulmate and will be forever lonely or that your soulmate was so out of your reach that it was impossible to meet them.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Why? _

It's the only question that occupies my mind as I watch all my friends and their soulmates, living happily.

Their wrists are inked with a red line which only means that they already found their soulmate and the long-awaited moment has finally come and has been highly rewarded.

I smiled bittersweetly at them as they talked with each of their soulmates while I just sat there, alone, a beer in hand and my phone on the other hand. I looked down at my wrist absentmindedly and sighed annoyed at the obnoxious black line on my wrist before looking up and bit my bottom lip while asking the universe why I was the only one cursed with a black line while the rest were happy and content with their own soulmate.

We were currently at a friend's birthday party which was supposed to be filled with a lot of people but for some strange reason, I was the only person here without a soulmate or a partner, maybe I shouldn't even be surprised by this after spending so much time alone.

"I know right? He is really talented when it comes to his art right babe?" My friend Claudia said as she smiled lovingly at her boyfriend beside her while he was just looking uninterested at his phone on his hand and his other arm was wrapped around Claudia's shoulders as he pulled her towards his chest protectively.

"Well then next time I'll bring you some photos for you to make a design I want for a tattoo, just tell me how much it'll be later" Ashton's girlfriend, Mandy, said as she nodded her head towards Claudia's boyfriend who looked up from his phone and smiled at her politely before nodding his head uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that will be okay, just send them to Claudia and she'll give them to me," he said and Claudia smiled before setting her emerald eyes on her boyfriend as he played with a strand of her black hair absentmindedly, probably to get his mind off the awkward conversation my friend was pulling him in but I shook my head and looked down at my phone  avoiding looking at them as I texted my sister to come and take me out of this party only for couples.

_Seriously, I'm talking with Ashton later and tell him not invite me to these reunions if this is how it's going to be._

There were only eleven people in the apartment which meant that there were five couples here while I was left sitting in the corner of the couch with a beer as my partner while I was surrounded by soulmates everywhere.

_ I couldn't help but wonder how life would be if I didn't have a displeasing black line on my wrist or if this soulmate system didn't exist at all. _

A red line enveloping your wrist meant that you have found your soulmate and you can "live happily ever after" with them until the day you die. It means that you found someone you must protect and cherish your whole life as if it was yours, some people find it unbelievable sweet and romantic while others think it is a good way to spend the rest of your life with someone who will never leave you but I actually thought that it was really _cruel_.

A pink line meant that the person you were destined to be was close by. Usually just meters from you or at least in the same city as you were. The birthday boy, Ashton, had a pink line the moment he moved to this building a few months ago and he found his soulmate a couple of days after. Turns out she was his neighbor from a couple of floors down.

A coral color line meant that your soulmate wasn't that close to you but not far away to be considered unreachable. Claudia's line was coral her whole life and she found her soulmate when she moved to another city for college not so far from here.

An orange line meant that that person was nowhere close by. Usually, it just meant that either he or she lives in another country or another continent. Two years ago, Ciara, another one of my close friends, and I went on a trip to Germany and her line turned orange for the time we were there and when we came back it was back to be coral but two weeks later, when she went to the New York for an interview, her line turned pink and the guy conducting the interview turned out to be her soulmate. Max, another friend, spent his whole life traveling from place to place because of his parent's work so his line was usually orange but one day he decided to stay in France where his orange line turned pink and soon enough, found out that his soulmate was a British boy who was studying and working in France at the time.

And then there is the rare black line. It usually means that your soulmate passed away and its the worst feeling in the world. The other half would feel the pain that their soulmate felt when they died and they would be reminded of that pain and abandonment for the rest of their life. _That's_ the reason why you have to protect and cherish your soulmate as if it was your own life because, in some cruel and twisted way that fate has cursed us with, _it is_.

But there are other meanings to a black line if you haven't met your soulmate or lose them tragically.

One is that you don't actually have a soulmate and will spend your life with an emptiness in your heart that can't be fulfilled by anything or anyone even if you fool yourself into believing that the other person can or will love you back. This was never supposed to happen, it was a flaw in the soulmate system and there was no cure for it but to learn how to cope with the unbearable emptiness.

And the other meaning to the scary black line was that your soulmate was so out of your reach that it was impossible to meet them. For example, maybe your soulmate is not born yet or hasn't turn fourteen- the age where the soulmate line appears on your wrist- which was pretty common but the line, in this case, would have tiny little dots of orange on it that you need a magnifying glass to see them, nonetheless, they were there to remind you that there is nothing to worry about and to be patient although it rarely happens. I actually have only heard about five cases like that one on the whole world. 

The most usual case with these type of black line was that your soulmate was just too far away from you and it was impossible to reach them either because of economic status or because there was just too much distance between both or, in the worst-case scenario, they were on the verge of death and even if you know you have never met them, you just know that person will die before you get the chance to.

Which for me was the same as not having a soulmate but scientists say that these people don't feel the agonizing loneliness that drives a normal human being without a soulmate crazy and cold. 

They say these people only feel a yearning for someone they don't even know so intense that it could also take its toll on you and I've heard a lot of suicide cases because of this. That's why I think they are the same with an insignificant difference and even if they say that the loneliness felt by people without a soulmate could drive them crazy, I think knowing that you already lost something you never even got to have is worse.

As you can see, a black line is basically a death emotional sentence the moment it appears. 

When I turned the so await age of fourteen my family was really excited to see which color the line on my wrist and my twin sister's wrist was going to be. When you are born, a blank line magically appears on your wrist and stays like that all through your childhood but at the age of fourteen, it turns into a color depending on the distance between you and your soulmate. I still remember when my twin sister, Alessa, woke up screaming in my ear just as my parents came into our room excited to see what fate awaited us.

I can still remember her grin and excited screams as her line was dark pink, almost red which was, also, a rare case because it meant that her soulmate has always been by her side but she didn't know. We found out a year later that a boy in our school, a few years older than us and that was friends with our cousin, was her soulmate all this time and they have been leading a healthy and dream-like relationship ever since then.

And then there was me. I was also excited to see just how close I was from my soulmate but to my disappointment and my family's disappointment _and_ everyone's disappointment, instead of finding a pink, coral or orange line on my wrist, I saw a black line wrapping my left wrist so thin that I couldn't even believe that it was there.

I remembered how I panicked and my mother started crying while my sister's excitement died as soon as I pulled up my sleeve and realized that I either didn't have a soulmate or I was never going to meet him or her.

So my family took me to the doctor and made them do every single kind of exams to see what was wrong with me but just like my twin sister, my case was rare and the doctors were never able to identify if I had a soulmate that was just too far away from my reach or if I didn't have one.

They say that rare cases like this always happens with twins. My sister got a line signaling that her soulmate was right in front of her eyes but that she just hasn't realized it and then there was me who had a black thin line around my wrist that told me nothing. There could be someone out there, maybe in Antarctica or someplace far away from here, who was my soulmate or maybe I just didn't have a soulmate like 0.5% of the world who were already classified as outcasts or failures of the system.

_ Fate has a funny way to make people suffer. _

I always knew that my sister had everything I lacked since we were born. Even if we were twins, she was prettier, skinnier and friendlier than me so people were usually drawn to her while I was just Alessa's twin sister who had a black line on her wrist. I was the outcast while she was the popular girl in school.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. Having a twin sister is the best thing that could have happened to me but I couldn't help but feel jealous of her sometimes. She has a soulmate, people don't judge her for that and has everything anyone could ever want.

She is a singer. Some guy found her singing in a park one day and just offered her to become a singer. I remembered that day when we were sixteen and how shocked yet happy she was at the offer.

She made me go with her to a music studio in LA just in case it was a scheme and since then she became one of the most famous singers in the world.

We live in Canada but when she started making money with her voice she moved with my aunt to LA and pursued her singing career that has made her rich.

Right now though she was visiting us because she decided to take a proper break from the paparazzi, the fans and the life of a celebrity that was overwhelming her.

I guess that being under the radar of the paparazzi for four years does get you tired.

And thanks to my sister's popularity, I also have a lot of people after me from time to time which annoys me every time and I once lost it and just threatened the group of fangirls to leave me alone or I was going to make sure they never meet their soulmate.

Maybe the soulmate thing _could_ be useful from time to time.

So I usually hide my line with a bracelet that celebrities use to keep something as meaningful for them as the soulmate line hidden from the public eye. There are some crazy fans that could come after you claiming to be your soulmate so they preferred to not let anyone know and put their lives in danger as well as their families.

I jumped when my phone vibrated signaling that my sister was outside so I sighed relieved before I stood up, maybe a little too quickly and relief that caught everyone's attention, and bid my goodbyes while drinking the rest of my beer in on gulp as I tried hard to ignore everyone's overly affectionate actions towards their soulmate or the red line on their wrist. I hugged Ashton and ruffled his brown hair that matched with his olive skin before heading out of the apartment and taking the elevator.

Once I was outside the building I got in my sister's car and she smiled at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come but somehow the reporters found me" she apologized but I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it, let’s just go back home so I can sleep, I'm fucking tired after dealing with Ashton's shit" I said with a chuckle as she started driving back to our home before nodding her head with a giggle.

"He has always been annoying anyway," she said while scrunching her nose jokingly which made me laugh.

My sister is the best sister in the world and I feel bad sometimes for hating her perfect life but she deserves it more than anyone. She is the kindest and most down to earth girl I've ever met in my whole life and even if she is famous she hasn't let her fame get to her head and keep coming to visit us every time she can, which is never.

"Don't worry, in three weeks you won't need to know anything about him anymore" she said with a smile which made me curved my lips in an excited smile although it was fake and bobbed my head at the same time I just focused on the passing lights and the empty streets of our hometown.

_ How will life on LA be for me? _


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later our parents were dropping us off at the airport as we both hid underneath a black scarf, sunglasses and a black cap. Hopefully, we won't be corner by stupid reporters wanting to take a picture of my sister. 

"We are going to miss you two so much," my mother said with a sad face as she took our hands and we both smiled reassuringly at her before shaking our head.

"Don't worry mom, we will be fine and yes we will eat healthily and we won't skip a meal" Alessa said as she hugged my mother and I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"Alessa, take care of Alexandra, you know how she is," my father said as he pointed a finger at me and I gasped astonished as I crossed my arms over my chest and clicked my tongue not believing that my own father didn't trust me.

"Hey you are talking as if I was a little kid, dad, I'm 20 years old and I live alone, I can take care of myself," I said annoyed while everyone laughed which pissed me even more but I pushed my lips together knowing that they were only teasing me.

"Either way, Alex you must be really careful, okay? Don't scare people but instead, you have to be kind to them" my mother said as she hugged me and I groaned while rolling my eyes again. There she goes again with the 'you need to socialize' but I don't even like to talk to people. I loved going to parties when I felt like losing up for a night but talking to strangers and making friends wasn't my thing, I love my friends but I didn't feel the need to meet new people that could just judge you for every move you take and with my sister's career some times you just didn't know who you could trust anymore. 

"I'll try but I can't promise anything" I teased before our flight was called through the speakers so we bid our last goodbye towards our parents before we took our bags and headed towards the back entrance of the airport since the staff here knew who my sister was and let us in through the back door so people wouldn't harass us.

Once we were sitting on the airplane I took out my earphones and rested my head on the wall beside me. After a long discussion with my sister, which consisted of a game of rock, paper, and scissors, I finally got to sit next to the window and I was happy because that meant that I could sleep peacefully.

"I can't believe you accept to move in with me! All these years I missed my other face so much!" my sister said as she squealed and grabbed my forearm with a beaming smile on her face before I could play music to drift off to a dreamless sleep. I sighed before smiling at her and nodding my head.

I was tired of my hometown and I moved out of my parent's house when I was eighteen because I was sick of living there. Even if they didn't mean it, I could see the pitiful look on their faces whenever they saw my wrist and I caught them talking a few times about what they should do to change me but I grew sick of it. With or without a soulmate I'm still _me_ , their daughter, but it seemed like they just couldn't see it, instead, all they talked about whenever I was around was about how successful my sister was and how proud they were of her.

I know that they didn't want to cause any harm but the constant talk about how perfect Alessa's life is, was only driving me nuts and made me feel like the black sheep of the family, which I am, but your parents are supposed to be there when you need them to help you and understand you though I never felt that way about them.

While Alessa was all about success, I was all about pitiful looks and disappointments. She was bright lights and I was the darkness that let them shine. She was warm summer days while I was cold and hateful winter nights. We were complete opposites but I guess that's why we get along so well.

When we were kids we used to say that the other had the same face as our own so we started this saying that her face was my other face and vice-versa. I love my sister and I was glad that I was moving in with her, not only because her house was bigger than our parent's home, but also because she was the only one that was always there whenever I needed someone to talk about anything and everything. She was a good sister and I was glad to be part of her family.

I nodded my head and pursed my lips as I stared out the window remembering all those times when we were kids and called each other weird nicknames.

Even if I moved out of my house a couple of years back and I was perfectly living on my own in a rusty old department close to my college, I grew tired of my environment rather quickly. Everywhere I went there was always someone who knew about my wrist line and would look at me like I needed help or I was treated on the same level as a mentally ill patient which just made me angry every time I topped with someone stupid like that so in my second year of college my sister told me to move in with her. It may not be what I was thinking but it was better than staying in that shitty town for the rest of my life. So I transferred to a college in California to finish my studies.

I can't lie, when she left I felt this big emptiness inside of me like there was something missing and I knew that it wasn't because of the hateful line on my wrist but rather because my sister was all I had and she left to pursue her dream.

"Yeah, I will have to get used to the hot weather of California though" I joked with a grin and she giggled before nodding her head and taking out her phone from her bag.  She started talking about a lot of things like the first time she was in California and how nervous she was but she also talked about how quickly she became used to the new environment and made friends rather quickly but I was really tired so in the middle of her rambling as the plane was already in the sky I fell asleep with her sweet voice sounding on the background of my head.

 

* * *

 

_ I didn't know where I was. What is this place? _

_ I looked around as I tried to remember how I got here. I was walking down a crowded street full of busy people as they were running or walking fast towards the place they needed to be. I tried to ask someone if they knew where we were but they ignored me and threw me dirty or confused looks. I walked aimlessly as I looked at everyone but their faces were a blur in this sea of people. _

_ Suddenly someone bumped their shoulder with mine, making me drop my phone that I didn't know I was holding in my hand. _

_ "Look where you are going jerk" I insulted the person who bumped into me as I bent down to pick up my phone and I extended my left arm to grabbed it but then I saw a hand touching mine accidentally as the stranger also reached for my phone but what surprised me was not that he was kind enough to pick my phone up but that the black line in my wrist was gone and replaced with a pink, almost red, line, just like my sister's and I looked at the stranger's wrist too and realized that his line was the same color as mine. _

_ "You" he whispered catching my attention and I looked up at his face surprised. I couldn't actually see his face but I was able to see through narrowed eyes chubby cheeks, red plump lips and small brown eyes that were staring at me intently which, for the first time, made me nervous. I gulped before I stood up and the stranger did the same. No one said a word but it seemed like he was also trying hard to see my face but it was impossible. The more I tried to make out his features, the more unfocused and blurry they got. _

_ "Let's go!" another man yelled, taller than him, as he took the stranger's arm and dragged him away. I finally snapped out of my trance and looked back at my wrist, noticing how it was slowly going back to black and the pink reddish color was slowly vanishing. I panicked and before I could think coherently I started running in the direction the stranger was dragged away by that other man. _

_ "Wait!" I yelled as I pushed everyone out of my way but it was useless, more people just keep getting in my way as if they were doing it on purpose. _

_ "Wait! Wo are you!? Come back!" I yelled desperately and I could hear a faint voice far, far away from me but it didn't matter how much I pushed the people out of my way, I still couldn't catch him and fell on my knees as tears streamed down my face. _

_ Did I just lose him? _

 

* * *

 

I woke up panting as I held my chest and a few people looked at me weirdly but I just looked at the screen on the seat in front of me blankly while trying to calm my own breathing.

_ What was that? _

_ What exactly did I dream? I can't remember most of it. _

_ Chubby cheeks, red plump lips, and small dark brown eyes. _

That was all I could remember and I panicked before taking the bracelet off and looking at my wrist but sadly, the obnoxious black line was still there. No change was made. It wasn't a reddish pink, no, it was a fucking black line. I closed my eyes before shaking my head at how delusional I must be for even thinking that my line could change and leaned back on the seat just as I realized we were landing in LA.

"Hey, hey are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" my sister asked me worriedly as she passed me a tissue and I just realized I had cold sweat running down my temple.

"I-I'm fine" I said after clearing my throat and taking a sip of my water bottle to calm myself down.

"You sure? You seem pretty agitated" she asked concerned but I smiled at her reassuringly and nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't even remember what it was about" I lied smoothly before sighing.

I had a dream like this once when I was in Germany with Ciara but I couldn't remember anything about it, this time though, I could perfectly remember that my line wasn't black and that intense gaze in those brown small eyes was something that I could feel engraved in my mind.

And the feeling of losing him was devastating. It was as if someone was dragging away something essential for my survival  and I panicked, too scared that I could die without it.

_ Is this what it felt like to have a soulmate that was completely out of your reach? _

_ Is that what my black line meant then? _

_ I don't understand. _

I shook my head and got rid of all those useless thoughts as I covered my wrist again and we got out of the airplane just to be received with a few reporters as Alessa's manager and bodyguards showed us the way towards the black van that was going to take us back to Alessa's huge house pushing the strange dream to the back of my mind not wanting to get my hopes up for nothing.

 

* * *

 

“Jimin hey are you okay?" Hoseok asked the sweaty boy who was breathing heavily as he was sitting down on the hotel bed with his hand clinging his hair in a way that looked almost painful.

It was that dream again. The first time it happened was two years ago and he thought he was hallucinating back then because he saw his line turned orange for a split of a second.

Panicked, he looked at his wrist but realized that his line was still black so he sighed as he shut his eyes closed before resting his elbows on his thighs as he covered his face with his hands instead and tried to even out his breathing.

He saw her. He was able to see through the blurry image of her face. He could see her big blue eyes and long eyelashes. Her tall nose and small lips and he could even see a small mole on her left cheek that you could only see if you looked closely. She was smaller than him and her shocked expression and sweet voice- even if she insulted him- wasn't leaving his mind.

He quickly looked up as he took out a small notebook and was about to write every detail of her before he could forget it when Hoseok shook his hands in front of him to get Jimin's attention.

"Jimin? Earth to Jimin? I asked you something" Hoseok asked the troubled guy sitting in the bed as sweat streamed down his neck while he wrote something in an old rusty notebook where he always makes drabbles in his spare time.

"I- I dreamt about her Hyung, I do have a soulmate," Jimin said hopefully as he smiled at the older boy who just looked bewildered at his friend.

"W-What? What do you mean? I thought you... well, you know... the black line..." Hoseok said in the most delicate not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings.

"I know Hyung I know but I swear! I saw her, it was brief but my- my wrist line wasn't black! It was almost red, it must be her, it has to be her" Jimin said as he stood up from the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I have to look for her Hyung," Jimin said as he walked towards the bathroom but the taller boy stopped him with a sorrowful look.

"Jiminie, look at your wrist," Hoseok said as he looked down at Jimin's left wrist and Jimin sighed irritated before brushing the taller boy off.

"I know what you are thinking, it's insane, but I know what I saw," Jimin said desperately as he opened the door to the bathroom and Hoseok looked back at Jungkook who was looking at his older friends shocked from the doorframe. Jungkook shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say to help Hoseok convince Jimin that what he was saying made absolutely no sense.

"Hyung" Jungkook called as he walked towards the bathroom where Jimin was watching his face in the mirror above the fancy sink while he let the water run.

"Kookie, no, okay I understand that it's insane, I know but..." Jimin paused as he splashed water on his face and straightened his back to look at the two guys in the door frame who were just looking at his friend pitifully and sorrowful.

"Hyung if she was close then your line would be pink not... black," Jungkook said as he walked closer towards his friend and Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at his wrist and indeed, it was black again like it has always been since he was sixteen.

"But-" Jimin tried to prove them wrong as Hoseok sighed and put his hand on Jimin's shoulder reassuringly.

"We understand that it must be hard Jiminie but we have a tight schedule to attend and with your..." Hoseok trailed off as he looked down at Jimin's wrist which made Jimin sighed angrily as he shrugged Hoseok's hand off him.

He hated it when the rest of the members would look at him like that. He hated it when people pitied him for the cursed fate that was put on him. That's why he was so desperately in finding his soulmate.

He didn't want the sorrowful stares anymore. He wanted to feel what everyone felt when they were in the presence of the person they were destined to be, like Hoseok who found his soulmate not too long ago but was keeping it a secret from the public eye so the fans wouldn't harass his girlfriend, just like Jin and Namjoon who have been hiding their soulmates for a long time.

"Blackline I get it, it's impossible to find my soulmate, why is it so difficult to say it Hyung? And no, you don't understand what it feels like, you have your soulmate and Jungkook's soulmate is somewhere in Seoul, he just has to find her and that's it" Jimin finished the sentence for Hoseok with a bitter taste in his mouth as he looked at both boys annoyed.

They didn't understand what it felt like to be on the other side of the sorrowful and pitiful stares. Jungkook's line was mostly pink when they were in Seoul and turned orange every time they went overseas while Hoseok's line was already red.

"Guys, manager-nim wants us down now so hurry up," Taehyung said as he entered Jimin's room too while rubbing his eyes tiredly. That kid could sleep like a rock and still feel tired.

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Taehyung's orange line on his wrist but Jimin quickly snapped out of it and sighed.

"I have to take a shower so all of you leave," he said as he pushed the two boys out of the bathroom to where Taehyung was standing before he closed the door on their faces and took a deep breath as he could feel his eyes burning with tears of frustration.

_ Does she feel the same? _

_ Does she also have a black line on her wrist? _

_ Do people also look down on her because of it? _

Jimin shook his head as he discarded his clothes and got in the shower while letting the water take his problems away as he washed his hair with closed eyes.  His friends are right about something though. Even if he can remember her face, how is he going to find her? He doesn't know her name, how old is she or where she lives. It was impossible to find her with so little information about her.

He hit the wall before closing his eyes and sighed. He should just accept it, he should just accept that he will never meet her and he was bound to live alone for the rest of his life with a hideous black line around his wrist.

_But why was it so difficult?_


	3. Chapter 3

"What is he doing here?" I asked my sister in a whispered as we were getting ready for the Billboard Music Awards but suddenly her boyfriend appeared out of nowhere and now she was looking at me apologetically. 

"I-I'm really sorry Alex, I never thought he would just suddenly come, I-I promise I'll make it up to you, we can go wherever you want later, even if it is another place" my sister apologized with her hands put together in a pleading way as she looked at me with apologetical eyes. I raised an eyebrow as I saw the dress I was supposed to wear laying on my bed but sighed reluctantly.

It was too good to be true anyway. My sister taking me to such an important event and not her soulmate? I should have seen it coming yet I hoped that this time I could be more important to her and she would pick me over him but I guess I was kind of expecting this after all. A soulmate will always be better than a sister or a mom in this world. 

I sighed before pulling out a fake smile so genuine that she believed me before rubbing her shoulders and said "Don't worry about me, I'll just watch from the TV, you should go there and have fun with Bryan, you both deserve it" she just looked at me with big grateful round brown eyes before hugging me.

"I'll really make it up to you next time and you don't have to see it from the TV, maybe I don't have another ticket as my guest but my manager has spare ground tickets so you can still go there," she said, trying to not make me angry but I honestly wasn't, I was just hurt but nothing that hasn't happened before anyway.

"Then I'll see you there as a fan?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised and she nodded her head slowly while biting her lips anxiously and looking down at the floor.

"Next time I'll bring you with me, I promise," she said as she put her hand in front of her as an oath we made when we were kids to never break whatever promise we make with this pact. I put my right hand in front of my chest and nodded my head before we clapped our hands.

"You just made an unbreakable promise so you better do it" I joked as we laughed and she nodded her head while smiling.

"I promise not to break this promise even if I break my own bones," she said and I smiled before pushing my lips together and closing my eyes.

"It has been written on the stars so you better take me as your date for the next awards now go, the stylist there is going to kill you if you don't hurry," I said as I looked at the blonde stylist waiting for my sister behind the doorframe of her room and my sister nodded as she walked into her room and the stylist started styling her hair and doing her makeup.

Once she was ready I gasped as I watched how the pink dress decorated with bright and shiny small stones hugged her body in all the right places and let the middle of her breast exposed as well as her back. She looked breathtaking and beautiful which her boyfriend proved as he gawked while watching my sister before telling her how beautiful she looked. I bid her goodbye before I took a taxi and went to the event in just a pair of black jeans, a black choker v-neck drop oversized t-shirt with some old school vans and sunglasses. It was comfortable and presentable just in case I had to run away from the crazy crow or if a few fans of my sister recognized me and tried to get a picture of me or information about her.

I just hope that today will be fun and I was excited to see one of my favorites artists on stage.

 

* * *

 

Jimin didn't have any time to sleep the night before the event. 

_ Were they really nominated?  _

_ They were really going to walk on the red carpet of the Billboard Music Awards? _

It was just too much excitement to hold on but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him all through the night. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of blue round eyes staring at him intently and shocked would come to his reckless mind and would forbid him from getting a good night sleep.

So now that he was finishing an interview while on the red carpet, he couldn't help but drift off as he just wanted to either go to bed or at least understand something the interviewer was telling them.

The more they walked into the event, the more reporters and famous public figures would try to interview them but after some time he got bored until they got in the event.

_Finally_.

He thought as he looked around the huge area with a lot of seats for artists and fans.

"I'm so tired and this hasn't even started" Yoongi muttered beside Jimin which only made Jimin chuckled after yawning.

"Bryan I told you our seats are on the other side come on" Jimin heard someone said behind him but he didn't pay attention to that. His mind was too tired and anxious to pay attention to anything else besides getting to their seats and waiting for the time they could, maybe, go into the stage to receive an award if they were lucky enough.

_Why does that voice sound so familiar?_ he thought but was too tired to recall from where he has heard it or to look back at the girl. Maybe she is just an artist who he has seen before. It was the most rational explanation for the sense of deja vu. 

"No I'm sure is somewhere around here, where did your manager go? Damn it" another guy said but Jimin ignored them as he took out his phone and was about to take a selfie but he realized that the angle just wasn't right.

"Tae, let's take a photo," Jimin said as he looked at his blonde friend who nodded his head and grinned before standing up as they walked towards the hallway to take a better photo with the whole place behind them as the background.

They made some silly faces before Jimin saw the girl in a pink dress who looked kind of annoyed in a cute and childish way behind him and his heart skipped a beat.

_ Is that... _

_ Is that the girl? _

"Okay I'm asking one of the staff, you stay here," she said to the guy beside her as she walked towards Jimin but she accidentally bumped her shoulder with his, making him drop his phone as she walked passed him. He could only look at her astonished as she turned around and widened her eyes as she saw the stranger's phone and her own phone, which were the same model, on the floor and she immediately bent over to pick them up but Jimin did the same before grabbing her shoulders making her look at him.

That was the face of the girl haunting his dreams but her face was slightly different. Her eyes weren't a dark blue with small black dots but instead, they were brown and the mole on her left cheek was not there but it definitely was her. The features were just too similar to be true.

"Uhm, I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologized in English as she looked at him anxiously while Jimin could only stare at her in shock and bewilderment.

People with black lines aren't supposed to meet their soulmates, it's basically impossible but he was almost sure that she was his, even if her voice was slightly different.

"You, it's you, you are her" he whispered in Korean while the girl only stared at him dumbfounded.

"Uhm, oh you are part of that famous Korean group, it's nice to meet you," she said as she pushed his hands away before she took a phone and gave it back to him with one hand as the other took her own phone or her sister's phone that she mistakingly took on her way to the event.

Jimin also stood up as he looked at her bewildered wanting to grasp that happiness that everyone says is too good to be true but all he could feel was shock and confusion. He couldn't feel that connection with her, that connection he felt when he saw her in his dream, but at that moment he just wasn't paying attention to that. He took her wrist and raised it to see it which showed a red line delicately wrapping her wrist like a bracelet.

"Y-you my soulmate?" he asked her in broken English while she just stared at him confused before pulling her hand away from his grip furrowing her eyebrows confused.

"Sorry what?" she asked confused as she pushed her short blonde hair back and Jimin realized that her hair also wasn't the same color as on the girl on his dream considering the girl on his dream had long light brown hair lazily falling off her shoulders.

He immediately pulled his jacket slightly to see his own line but to his dismiss it was still a black line instead of a red line like hers.

"Babe, what's up? Who is this guy?" the guy from before said as he walked towards them and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her cheek, showing the complete stranger who did she came with which only made Jimin frowned as he looked down at the stranger's wrist who showed a red line too at the hem of his dark blue blaze.

"He is one of those Korean boys who got nominated to top social artist" she explained to her boyfriend while all hope left Jimin's body rather quickly just as it appeared.

"I'm really sorry but I'm sure that special someone will appear someday, cheer up," she said smiling apologetically at him before they left and even though he didn't understand most of what she said he understood one word.

_ I'm sorry. _

_ She already has her soulmate, how can it be possible? He was sure that she was the girl.  _

_ Why did this have to happen to him? _

"Hey what was that all about?" Taehyung asked him but Jimin sighed before shaking his head and went back to his seat with his phone in his hand.

He heard about a case like this back in Busan where a boy was cursed by a black line because his soulmate was destined to be with someone else but he never thought that could be his case. The sorrowful and pitiful look on her face... he hated it. Even his soulmate felt sorry for him and he just hated how powerless and frustrated he felt.

All he wanted was to forget that unfaithful encounter and forget her face and the pain that her pitiful eyes brought him.

 

* * *

 

Damn it Alessa, she took my phone instead of hers when she left home with Bryan now I'm stuck here in a sea of fangirls and fanboys who were screaming crazily at the artists on stage with no way to call anyone to get me out of this disaster.

"And Top Social Artist goes to... BTS" The announcers said as everyone started screaming louder than with any other award before and I saw a lot fan holding up their posters so I also clapped my hands and smiled slightly.

Thanks to a friend of mine I became obsessed with Kpop when I was younger and I like groups like 2NE1, Big Bang, Exo, and BTS was definitely one of the groups that caught my eye back then but I slowly started drifting off from that kind of music. I don't know why but I just changed the genre of music I generally hear so I stopped hearing Kpop as I started liking more chill songs and I became obsessed with R&B and indie songs but to know that these guys made it here was awesome so I obviously applauded for them as Rap Monster started talking and thanking everyone in English.

I looked at every member carefully as I realized that it has been a long time since I last saw or heard something from them and now they looked so different from before.

My favorite has always been Jungkook. We are the same age and something in his boyish face just trapped me when I found BTS but now he was so grown up and he had a nice body as his face remained the same. _Wow_ , it seems like for the past two or three years that I stopped hearing Kpop these boys have just gotten even more handsome.

I scanned them all before my eyes landed on Jimin who was also one of my favorites and something on his face was familiar. The more I stared at him, the more I could feel my hands getting sweaty as I was breathing heavily in anticipation.

I don't know why but Jimin was always one of the members I was attracted to even if he wasn't my ideal type. There was just a certain charisma in him that attracts me and it's not like he is not handsome, _because fuck he is,_ but not the type of boy I would stop walking just to stare at, like Jungkook, but his chubby cheeks and mouth-watering abs were some of the things that just didn't let me peel my eyes off him when I started listening to BTS.

They went down really quick but I realized as I looked down at Alessa's phone that Rap Monster actually talked for about two minutes.

_ Did I really stare at Jimin for two whole minutes without even blinking? _

I chuckled to myself before blinking my dry eyes. What is wrong with myself? Since that strange dream that I already forgot I have been getting distracted a lot and daydreaming throughout the whole day.

I really hated myself for not remembering my dreams but it was just so hard to recall them after such a long time.

The only thing I could remember was red plump lips that looked so kissable but I couldn't remember anything more of the stranger's face. _Plump lips like Jimin's_.

I rapidly shook my head as I pinched my arm. _Stop thinking like that you perv._ I'm pretty sure someone like them already has their soulmates and it's just strange to think like that about someone you haven't even met.

_This is it. I need to pee_. With that thought in mind, I pushed my way towards the security guards in front of the stage and showed them my pass while some artist was performing on the stage. _Alessa's privilege_ , they let me in through the backstage and I asked a bulky guy to guide me towards the bathroom which he kindly did.

Once I was finished with my business I took off my bracelet and washed my hand in the sink.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and groaned as I realized that I was sweating thanks to the hot and sweaty screaming bodies surrounding me back in the awards.

_ Why did I even come here? _

I hear the door opened as a girl from the staff entered and splash water on her face. I raised an eyebrow slightly amused before taking a paper towel and drying my hands. The girl stared at my wrist and sighed sorrowfully while I just rolled my eyes before I heard her gasp and I furrowed my eyebrows at her as she looked at my wrist.

"Y-Your line-your line turned pink!" she said and I froze before looking down at my wrist but instead from a pink line, as she said, there was a black line staring back at me as it has always been. I raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling coldly, just what I needed, why can't people just leave me alone and let me handle this as I like?

"Seriously? It is already difficult to live like this yet you make a joke about it?" I asked her incredulously and she widened her eyes before shaking her head as I put on my bracelet again.

"I-I swear! I've never seen anything like that" she said, trying to defend herself but I scoffed before taking Alessa's phone and rolling my eyes. I walked out of the bathroom but her words actually stroke a nerve in me and frightened me because of the glimpse of hope that bloomed inside my heart, however, I quickly shut that feeling down yet

_ Could it be possible? _

I asked myself and just to make sure because curiosity was killing me. I raised a little bit my bracelet to see the cursed line on my left wrist and for a brief second the line indeed turned pink.

I froze and halted on my steps as I touched the line on my wrist but it was back to black.

_What?_

_ What does this mean?  _

_ What is going on? _

"Miss, we must go back," The guard said but I didn't listen to him as I started running around like a chicken without a head.

_ A pink line means my soulmate is close to me.  _

_ Could it be?  _

_ Is he really around here?  _

_ Do I really have a soulmate? _

"Miss!" The guard yelled as he chased after me but I ignored him as I looked around at everyone in the halls yet they were crowded with tons of people and I couldn't see anyone that could click a something in my head of the stranger's face in my memory.

_ I was surrounded by a sea of people. _

Just like in my dream.

_I remembered something!_ Maybe if I keep running aimlessly I will find him, it seemed like I was doing that anyway on my dream.

_ Why do I want to find him so desperately anyway? _

_ Is a soulmate really going to change the course of my life? _

_ But why do I feel so afraid that I will not find him and let him slip through my fingers again? _

"Miss come back now!" the guard screamed behind me again and when I turned around to see the muscular and tall man chasing after me I bumped into someone's chest and fell back on my butt. I squinted my eyes as I winced and rubbed my nose in pain. _Damn it_ , this flat chest was so firm that I hit my nose pretty bad and I could feel a stinging feeling on my left palm letting me know that I scratched my hand against the floor.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone asked in Korean and I looked up as I opened my eyes wide in surprise. I knew that just staring at the handsome boy in front of me without replying must be weird but if freaking Jeon Jungkook was right in front of you offering you a hand to stand up with that cute bunny smile of his I think you would be speechless as well. Well, that would explain why my nose hurt just as bad as my butt because this guy has strong muscles and he looked incredibly handsome.

"I, uhm, I'm fine" I answered in the only few Korean's words I knew how to say and accepted his hand as I felt my inner seventeen-year-old fangirl squeal on my inside because his hand was so soft and he was really gentle on not hurting me any further. _He was really tall too, taller than I expected._

He looked at me with his bunny smile but then as he looked down at my wrist he frowned slightly and I realized that my bracelet was scattered on the floor and he was able to see the cursed line around my wrist.

I retracted my hand quickly from his before taking my bracelet and wrapped it around my wrist again so he wouldn't be able to see the cruel fate that the universe decided to give me as he tried to cover his pitiful stare with a smile but I could see through it. I have always been able to see through the lies that people make whenever they see someone like me and  recognizing pitiful or sorrowful looks were not that difficult since that was what people usually give me.

"There you are crazy fan... my apologies sir, I'll escort her out," the guard said as he took my arm and I looked down ashamed. Even if I don't like them as I used to I never thought that I would meet my celebrity crush like this and that he would look at me with such an awful look. I bet he already has a soulmate secretly anyway. He wouldn't understand what it feels like to be seen as something worthless or as a failure of the system.

"Uh no, no, it's okay, let she stay," he said in a broken English to the guard and I looked up astonished as he smiled more genuine this time.

"I like your music, congratulations," I said as I slightly bowed to him and he chuckled nervously before bowing back at me after I harshly pulled my arm away from the guard.

"But I don't need your pity, I'll see myself out," I said annoyed and his bunny smile turned into a frown as he tilted his head confused before he opened his mouth to say something but I was already running away from there.

_ How humiliating it was. _

I was already used to that look and I usually just ignore it but coming from someone I used to fangirled about when I was younger just made it worse and for the first time in a long time, I was hurt by that.

_ How foolish could I be, a pink line? Heck, I'm just hallucinating, there is no way that my line can change. _

Maybe I don't remember much about that strange dream but I remember how happy and relieved I was the moment I saw my wrist and instead of seeing a stupid black line I was able to see a reddish-pink one.

_ But it was my mind playing tricks on me, there is no way that can happen in real life. _


	4. Chapter 4

"You did what!?" I asked my sister as I looked at her shocked.

"I-I'm really sorry Alex, he just bumped into me and his phone and yours fell but he was acting weird so I wanted to leave quickly, I didn't realize that I took the wrong phone" she explained as she had the stranger's phone in her hand and I sighed before wanting to beat her.

"Thanks, sis, just what I needed, okay look, go and have fun with Bryan, you won top female artist anyway, congratulations by the way but I'll take care of this," I said as I gave her the black phone in my hand that was her and I took the stranger's phone.

"W-What are you going to do? I can get my manager to get your phone back" she said but I shook my head as I sat down on the couch.

"I'll handle it, you said that the phone belongs to a BTS's member right? I may not know Korean but I know more than you or your manager so…" I said as I pressed the home button and realized the phone was in Korean as well.

_ Duh, it's from a Korean boy. _

"Sorry sis..." she apologized again as I dialed my own phone number waiting for someone to pick it up.

_ Why did I even come here to begin with? _

The phone rang and rang but no one picked it up. I touched my chin impatiently before groaning and resting my head on the armrest of the sofa feeling tired and exhausted from going to the awards as a fan which meant not sitting for two hours straight.

"Don't worry about it," I said a little calmer and she bit her lip anxiously before her manager called her since they were going to the after-party.

I sighed as I saw the phone in front of me and decided to put it under the lamp in the coffee table beside me as I tried to catch a glimpse of the fingerprint's on the screen and see if I could unlock it like people do on movies but realized just how hard it was.

I really didn't want to go through his phone but I was curious _and curiosity killed the cat they say._

I tried a few combinations but I got them all wrong. After a few minutes, I groaned giving up before I could actually disable his phone and just get in more trouble. I would like him going through my stuff neither so maybe I should respect his privacy so  I turned on the TV and just sat there watching a show that I didn't know the name of as I thought of multiples ways to get my phone back but it wasn't as simple as I thought considering we were talking about a member of the most famous boy band on the planet so meeting them was going to be a challenge. 

_ What am I suppose to do now? Should I wait for whoever has my phone to call me or should I call again? _

After an hour I decided to just lay down on the huge couch and watch The Howl's castle waiting patiently for the Korean boy to call me or message me which I doubt he'll do from my phone.  Although, by the end of the movie, when I already have eaten all my popcorns the phone started ringing and I immediately stood up from the couch and picked it up after taking a deep breath and calming my racing heart.

It was an unknown caller and luckily it was my own phone number that was displayed on the screen so, with relief,  I pressed the green button on the screen and put the phone on my ear.

"Hello?" I asked as soon as I picked up and I heard a sigh on the other line.

"Hi uhm, me owner of the phone?" the guy on the other side said in a broken English and in a questioning tone which made me silently chuckled.

Well, at least I know that it is not from Rap Monster.

"Yes yes, Hi so, uhm, what should we do to exchange the phones?" I asked him carefully pronouncing the words well so maybe he could understand me.

I heard ruffle in the background and a chuckled accompanied by a whined 'Hyung'.

"We going back to Korea tomorrow," he said and I groaned before looking at the ceiling thinking deeply.

"What time does your plane leave then?" I asked before I heard even more background noises. Maybe he's asking someone to help him translate everything I'm saying.

"Three," he said and I nodded my head as I thought of what I had to do tomorrow but I was free for the most part so I was happy to meet him at that time and get back my phone and get this horrible mess done with. I must admit though, that after my encounter with Jungkook age I didn't feel like meeting any of them and get mocked at for having a black line on my wrist. 

"How about we meet at midday? 12?" I asked picking my words carefully.

"Oh but we busy, really busy," he said and I puckered my lips as I tried to think about another way to do it.

"Mmmm, and at 9 in the morning?" I asked him but he sighed before he answered me that he couldn't at that time too.

_ Ah, this is so frustrating. Why do we have to speak two different languages? _

"Then do you have a break or something? It won't be long, you give me my phone and I give you yours" I said annoyed but I'm pretty sure he didn't understand a single word of what I said so another voice spoke over the phone, my guess is that Rap Monster is the one talking now because none of them ever said their names and we finally were able to come up with a way to exchange phone.

I hang up before walking upstairs to take a shower and put on my pajamas before going to bed.

I just want my phone back and that is all that matters to me now.

 

* * *

 

_ Where the hell is he? Or they? _

We were going to meet at their hotel at 10 but now the clock on the phone signaled that it was almost midday and there is no sign of them. I tried asking the receptionist where did they go but she thought I was a crazy fan and she didn't tell me anything.

I called my phone a thousand times but there was no answer.

_ Seriously? These guys can't be serious. _

_ It's my freaking phone that they have! I want it back. _

"Oh my god, Taehyung-oppa is just so handsome, I can't believe they stayed here!" a fangirl squealed as she walked in the reception with her friend and I stood up from the uncomfortable sofa and walked towards them.

"Hey, hey, do you perhaps know where BTS is?" I asked them and both girls looked at each other confused before looking back at me.

"You are late girl, they already left and must be in the air by now, better luck next time," the girl said before they walked passed me and I bulged my eyes before I dialed my number again but this time it didn't even ring but went straight to the voicemail.

That guy took my phone back to Korea!?

I panicked before I ran outside and took a taxi. I must get to the airport now, maybe, if I'm lucky for the first time in my life I'll catch them and I'll be able to retrieve my phone back. _Hopefully_.

But like always, luck was not on my side

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

They already left. I paid an airport's employee and she told me that their flight was changed since it seems like there was a mistake in the system.

_ Didn't he think that it was something I should have known!? Why didn't he call? Doesn't he want his phone back? _

I pulled my hair frustrated before walking outside furiously. I took out my pack of cigarettes and lighter from my bag before I pulled one out and light the end of it as I held it between my lips.  I inhaled the smoke before taking the cigarette between my index and middle fingers and pulled it out of my mouth before exhaling, feeling calmer with each puff of smoke trying to soothe my rage and frustration.

_ I can't believe that he left, _

_ and with my phone! _

What should I do now? I could buy a new one but it would be a waste of money when I already have one and what am I suppose to do with his phone?

Well, actually, they are a famous boy group, a lot of fangirls would pay good money for it...

No, it will be invading his privacy and even if right now I'm pissed I wouldn't like someone to sell my phone or my sister's phone just for money or fame.

I sighed as a puff of smoke came out of my mouth and I noticed that my cigarette was almost finished and all it was left was the filter. Wow, I must be really angry at this guy if I spent five minutes thinking about him and smoke this fast. I shook my head before dropping the cigarette in the ashtray on the trashcan beside me and I walked towards the edge of the street to take a taxi.

_ Guess I will just have to wait until they are back in Korea to text him and see how I can solve this. Fucking asshole. _

"Hi sis," Alessa said as she walked towards me and was about to hug me before she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she took a step back.

"You smoked?" she asked me and I rolled my eyes before walking towards the kitchen and I stood on my tiptoe to reach the high up cabinet where the alcohol was kept.

I have a friend who lives here in L.A and is already 22 so I gave him the money, and he bought me some bottles since I was still underage here. It's actually a good deal.

I took a clean glass from the dishwasher and poured some liquor on the glass before gulping down the brown liquid, feeling how it burned my throat and left me dizzy.

"Isn't it too early in the day to drink and smoke?" My sister asked annoyed as she watched me from the counter which made me roll my eyes.

"So? I had a bad day and it's not even 4:30" I said with a sarcastic smile as I looked at the clock hanging on the wall beside me.

I served myself another glass before putting back the bottle and sitting on the counter with my sister.

"I hate when you do this" she muttered as she looked down at the glass in my hand which made me scoff as I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing to worry about, it's not like I'll get drunk by drinking two glasses," I said before taking a sip of my glass feeling the bitter taste in my mouth which made me scrunched my face slightly.  I actually don't like the taste of pure alcohol but sometimes it helps me take my mind off things. I had a lot in mind and I needed to calm down and relax so I could think of a way to fix all of this. 

In the end, two days went by and I gave up on the guy calling me to get his phone back so I went to the mall and bought a new phone again without telling my sister about it because I thought it wasn't necessary. Either way, all my information was saved on the cloud so I didn't lose anything but now I was left with a phone that wasn't mine and I can't deny how tempted I felt to sell it but if I did my conscience wouldn't have left me alone so I just kept it, hoping one day I would be able to meet its owner and get my phone back even though the possibilities for that were narrow and impossible.

 

Days turned into weeks and before I even noticed it, a month have passed by and slowly I forgot about the incident with that BTS member when an amazing proposal was thrown at me as I was walking out of my class when my professor came up to me with a beaming smile on his face which made him look creepy with his white bear and glasses adorning his elderly face.

"Oh, here you are Mrs. Smith! I've been looking for you everywhere" he exclaimed while I just furrowed my eyebrows confused.

"What is it?" I asked him confused and he sighed before smiling at me.

"What do you think about going to South Korea to finish college?" he asked me and I was left dumbfounded on my spot.

_ Korea? _

_ What? _

"Korea? Wait, this is just so sudden, why me?" I asked him and he motioned me to follow him towards his classroom which I did too shocked and bewildered to even understand what he was saying.

"I have a coworker that is a professor there and I talked to him about you and how proud I am of having such a smart student and he told me that you could be of help in his experiment, what do you think?" My professor asked me and I just blinked before stopping dead in my track.

"Wait but I... Okay yeah, it'll be an honor but isn't it too sudden?" I asked him confused and he nodded his head as he held his hands behind his back before turning to look at me.

"I'm aware of that but it's also a good opportunity for you, we would obviously send you at the end of the semester and the university is willing to give you a year to learn Korean, what do you say?" he asked me while I just stared at him wild-eyed and with my mouth hang open.

I love learning new languages since I was a little kid when my parents taught us how to speak french aside English.  I know how to speak English, French, Spanish, and Japanese so the idea of learning a new language was exciting that I couldn't help but smile and gripped my notebook tighter as I looked at my professor excited.

I do find Korea fascinating so it wouldn't be a bad idea either and a good way to be alone for a while because even if I love my sister, I also love meeting new people and new places. 

"Oh, I would like to take the offer, it's sudden but I think it is a good opportunity for me," I said while nodding my head and the old man in front of me smiled before nodding his head.

I just have two or three months attending this university. It's just a surprise they would send me to another country so suddenly like that but I can't deny that I'm not excited.

_ I'm going to South Korea! _

For the rest of the semester I worked hard to save and learn as much as I could about Korea and it's language, even listening to Kpop again and learning whatever I could from the songs and the TV shows that I used to watch a lot back in high school. My sister was sad that I was leaving so soon after just spending a few months with her but also understood that this was the best thing that has happened to me since I started col and knew how much chemistry meant to me. 

 

* * *

_ I hate Korean. _

I groaned as I ran my hands through my tangled hair and pulled it out of frustration while staring at the words in front of me.

_ There are just too many words to learn! _

Usually learning a language is easy for me and I already had a good base of Korean which even surprised me but I just couldn't understand any of my homework.

_ It's been three weeks and I'm already going insane. _

_ They want me to learn Korean as fast as possible but giving me tons and tons of homework is not going to help! _

It's been three weeks since I came to Korea after I finished my third semester in L.A and I hate the fact that I can't even go to the supermarket without having a problem talking with the cashier or with asking help from someone else.

I made some friends that are foreigners too and are here to learn Korean, must of them are here with a scholarship and are around seventeen to twenty years old. We were actually pretty close because we were all in the same situation here, none of them knew how to speak Korean so it was good to feel support from people going through the same thing as you. 

_ But I did felt like the old lady of the class. _

"Ah! I can't do this anymore" I exclaimed as I pushed my notebook away from me and groaned before laying my face on my desk, making my roommate chuckled amused as she was reading a book on her bed. I stood up after stretching my aching back and plopped down on my bed while taking out my phone and opening twitter just trying to distract myself from my homework when I came across an interesting new.

I clicked on the article that a BTS's fan has retweeted with sad and crying emoji faces and the quote in English 'This can't be happening, Oppa fighting'.

I opened my eyes wide as I saw the photos that a reporter got of Park Jimin's wrist and the title of the article was 'Fate can be cruel even to a celebrity'.

As I scrolled down to see the pictures I was taken back to see photos of Jimin backstage and it seems like he didn't have his bracelet to hid his soulmate line and it was clearly shown a shameful black line.

I instantly sat down on the bed before chuckling surprised as I zoomed the picture in.

_ Is this real? Woah, maybe fate is not a piece of shit just to me. _

I somehow felt relieved by that even if it was unfair to him.

"What are you looking at?" My British roommate, Ella, said as she sat down beside me and gasped as she snatched my phone from my hands.

"Oh My God! I can't believe this! I love BTS! How can this happen? He doesn't deserve that! Jimin is so sweet to everyone! He deserves all the love he can get and this is clearly not fair! Poor him" she said before she threw my phone on the bed and left the room while calling a friend. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the door before sighing defeated, my roommate was pretty cool but even I couldn't understand her some times. Maybe coffee will help me get my mind off things so I can do my homework quickly.

_ The weather was getting kind of chill anyway. _

 

What I didn't know was that the news of Park Jimin's black line would spread like fire throughout the whole country. I never knew that an artist with a black line here was so a big deal. People were acting like he was dead or cursed when I knew that wasn't the case. 

The past week it has been all over the news how one of the members of the most famous kpop boy groups has a black line on his wrist but Jimin hasn't said anything about it yet, nor had the company.

I quickly shrugged it off. Nobody here knew about my wrist, I just told them that it was orange and they seemed to buy it but it seems like the soulmate topic is even more important to Koreans.

If I felt awful in L.A because I had a black line and people would often give me pitiful looks, here in Korea people with black lines are actually treated like mentally ill patients and are discriminated.

_ No wonder why it was such a big scandal that an idol had a black line. _

A week and a half later, on an interview, Jimin finally admitted that he did have a black line around his wrist that meant he didn't have a soulmate and it was a shock to the rest of the world.

This kind of thing was more common than people knew but even so, they all acted like it was the end of the world.

But I must admit that Jimin doesn't look like someone without a soulmate. He just didn't seem... empty. Maybe he said that because admitting to have a soulmate that is out of reach would give fans hope of being his soulmate? It seems reasonable though.

My roommate who was a crazy fan cried at the news. She didn't want to believe that Jimin was going to spend the rest of his life alone which only made me chuckled with a bittersweet taste in my mouth.

_ It's the same fate as me. _

And for the first time, I felt like someone understood me. I'm pretty sure that Jimin does have a soulmate somewhere yet it's hard to believe that someone who travels a lot can have a soulmate so far away from him that she or he is unreachable.

I hope this can all die down quickly so he won't feel judged by it and so no one tries to get a look at my wrist and find out about my own cursed fate as well as Jimin's. 


	5. Chapter 5

> _I want my phone back._

I received a text out of nowhere from an unknown phone. I frowned before I let out a chuckled.

So this guy found my number uh?

> _I know you are in Korea, Alessa told me._

I received another text and froze as I widened my eyes surprised and a little scared. Was he stalking me now after all this time? I quickly dialed the number as I walked outside of the dorms because my roommate was watching a movie on her bed and this wasn't a conversation she actually could hear. He picked up after the fourth ring making me suck on a breath nervously yet maintaining a calm tone of voice through the phone.

"Oh, so you finally decided to text?" I asked as soon as he picked up and he chuckled. _His laugh was cute_. 

"Sorry," he said in English and I rolled my eyes yet the broken English laced with a particular Korean accent made it impossible for me to be angry at him. His voice was enough to calm me down and soothe my anxiety even if he had just spoken one word. 

"I... my phone back" he muttered in broken English and with a voice full of doubt which I found cute and I found myself smiling to myself in the middle of the hallway.

"About Alessa, how did you know?" I asked him in Korean and he stayed silent for a while before I heard a sigh of relief from the other line.

"You can speak Korean?" he asked me in Korean and I nodded my head forgetting momentary that he couldn't actually see me as I looked outside the window beside the elevator to my campus.

"Kind of" I answered in English and he let out an 'Oh' sound through the phone.

"I called Alessa's manager and he gave me your number because he said that you have my phone?" he asked me and I sighed with a roll of my eyes.

_ Damn him.  _

_ How could he give my phone number so easily? _

"I, yeah well, I want my phone back too," I said before clearing my throat and getting rid of the bashful and nervous feeling yet he stayed silent for a while.

"About that... I... uhm... Well, your phone... it broke" he muttered while I just gasped and scoffed surprised and annoyed.

_ What? _

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed angrily startling even me as two classmates walked past me looking at me weirdly.

"I... I'm sorry! It just fell on my way to the airport and the screen broke..." he muttered while I just stared at the wall dumbfounded. Everything I thought about him being cute and everything is now gone and replaced with annoyance and anger. 

_ Is this guy serious!? _

"And here I was thinking how bad of a person I would be if I sell the phone to the media, do you know just how much are they going to pay for that? I have to restrain myself from selling it" I said with an annoyed tone of voice and I heard him gasped scared of my threat. Good. 

"No! Wait! Don't sell it! Please, I'm begging you!" he yelled desperately through the phone which made me smirk as I raised an eyebrow amusingly.

_ I got power over him. _

"Oh, so you want to make a deal? I don't care which one of you are but that phone had special information on it, how can you repay that? I'm sure the media will love to unlock your phone and get an insight of one of BTS's members" I threatened before hanging up out of impulse.

I may have crossed the line. It's not like I will actually do that but I loved his frightening voice. It was fun.

I can have some fun messing with him after this past couple of months.

"Hey Alex we are going out to drink, are you coming with us?" My roommate called out to me from the front door of our dorm and I smiled before nodding my head already forgetting about how annoyed I was.

"Of course! I'm always down for a few drinks" I said as we walked back to the dorm with my phone buzzing in my pocket with tons of incoming texts but I ignored it.

_ He broke my phone, he pays the price. _

"Who were you talking to?" My roommate asked but I shrugged my shoulders feigning innocence.

"Just someone... it's not important" I said as we walked back to our room to get ready.

I may hate the tons of homework they give us but I love how I can go out and drink without having to use a fake ID.

I changed into a simple dark red shirt and jeans before taking my jacket and we both ran out of our room towards the bus stop while my phone was buzzing from that idol who was scared of having his information reveal to the world.

_ What could he possibly have on his phone that he is so worried about it anyway? _

Maybe he has naked girls photos in his gallery. That would be interesting and hilarious, one of BTS's members is a perv? What a great headline.

 

* * *

 

Once we got to the restaurant where the rest were we greeted everyone and sat down.

"Alex! Hi!" My classmate, Hayley, said as she hugged me. I scrunched my nose before pushing her away slightly. She could be a little touchy sometimes but she wasn't a bad person.

"Who are we waiting for? I thought we were the last ones?" My roommate asked confused while I looked around noticing how there was no food on the table yet.

"I wanted to ask something from you guys, actually" our teacher assistant said and we all looked at him confused.

Our teacher's assistant was about our age. He was Korean but he lived in America most of his life. We became friends with him sparkling quickly along with Hayley, Nathan, Mei, and Jackson.

"What is it?" Mei asked him confused as we looked at him expectantly. Mei was an exchange Japanese student and she was studying Korean to finish her career here, like me.

"We have an English course but there are a few students who are not doing well, they are coming here, they texted me that they will be here soon and I just wanted to ask you all if you were willing to help them learn English and obviously they can help you learn Korean too" he proposed us this idea and we all just stared at him confused.

_ He wants us to what? _

_ In exchange for what? _

"Wait but why all of the sudden?" Jackson, a Chinese student, asked confused while I just stared at our Teacher's assistant with my eyebrows furrowed.

"The teacher just asked me to pick the students that I thought would need the help and since we all became friends, why not? Besides... these people really suck at English and I just want to help them so they won't fail the class" he said with a chuckle which made me laugh.

"It's not bad, you get to study with a Korean person and they'll help you with Korean, it's good for you all," he said and I sighed before nodding my head.

_ He is right though. _

"Yeah, why not? Let's give it a shot, all though I'm not good at teaching others" I joked which made everyone laugh before we saw a group of six people entering the restaurant and our teacher assistant waved at them. They walked towards us and I opened my eyes wide as I saw a familiar figure with a black mask covering his mouth while my roommate almost has a heart attack.

_ This has become even more fun. _

"Everyone this are Mina, Wendy, Seojoon, Seoho, Jeohghwa, and Jungkook" Our teacher assistant introduced them to us as we stood up and bowed to them Korean style.

Wendy? That girl seems like an idol, I think I've seen her on TV before but she wasn't the one that caught my attention  like the rather attractive guy who had a mask covering half his face as he bowed at us.

_ Well, I never thought I would meet him again, much less here or like this. _

We introduced ourselves and I didn't miss how much my roommate was trying to stay calm and suppress her urge to throw herself at him and ask for a picture like any fangirl would have done.

We sat down again on the table as Jungkook looked at me intently before he took off his mask and realization dawn on him.

"Okay everyone I will assign you someone to work with, you can always ask anyone in this table too, don't hesitate on doing so" Our TA said and we nodded our heads before we made small talk with the others.

I stole some glances back at Jungkook as he smirked at me which made me scoff and rolled my eyes.

He was supposed to be shy and timid around girls, what exactly happened?

I don't care though, I want my phone back- even if it's broken- and he is my only chance of getting closer to BTS so I won't let it pass.

At the end of the dinner, when we had a lot of empty bottles on the table our TA took some papers and wrote the names of the Korean students on it and made us pick.

I raised my hand and went first, not once missing the paper that contained Jungkook's name.

"TA what is that?" I asked him as I saw a car pull over on the sidewalk and a man shouting at a woman as she just glared at him and slapped him across the face.

Everyone turned around to see the commotion except for Jungkook who was looking at me as I opened the paper I thought was his and picked it up with a triumphal smile.

"What a drama... anyway," I said as I waved the paper in front of me with a smirk on my face.

"I got Jungkook-ssi" I said and my roommate cried out but before she could protest Jackson hit the back of her head playfully and she pouted before glaring at him.

"Behave damn it" he said annoyed and she sighed before rolling her eyes yet he wrapped his arms around her and shook her body lightly in a friendly way.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at me as a pink hue colored his face but he had his lips quirked up with a smirk.

"I have dance practice so I have to leave but we can arrange a day to start talking about our study session" he proposed as he stood up and I nodded my head.

_ Could he be the one that has my phone? _

I don't know but he doesn't seem scared or anxious about what I said earlier on the phone so probably he is not the guy with my phone?

"That seems fine by me, I have tons of homework to do anyway so I will leave too," I said as I stood up and bowed at everyone else as my roommate sent daggers at me.

We both walked out of the restaurant before he stopped in front of a black van and turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised questionably.

"You cheated, why? You want to be with me that desperately?" he asked me and I took my time to answer as I tried to remember all the words I have learned so far in Korean but decided to just go with a short response in English.

"Something like that," I said while wiggling my eyebrows and he chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"So uhh I'll give you my phone number, call me when you are free so we can meet up, we have an exam in a few weeks so..." I said and he nodded his head as he took out his phone and I told him my phone number.

"G-Great then, I'll call you," he said and I nodded my head before we bid our goodbyes and he entered the black van as I walked towards the bus stop.

He is not the member with my phone, damn. I really wished he was, even if we had at first meeting, I still think Jungkook is the most handsome of them all but anyway, I'll be working with him from now on.

I didn't even know that he was in an English course on my campus, guess the world is really small, isn't it?

* * *

Jungkook is actually a decent person. We became study buddies and once he found out that I was Alessa's twin sister so he relaxed a little more around me and gave me his real phone number now that he knew I was related to a celebrity and knew that I was used to all this famous people drama.

The phone from where he called me before was one of the staff, just in case, I was a crazy fan, which I can understand. I would've done the same.

We spent a lot of time together in the campus as I helped him with his homework and to study for his exams as he did the same with me.  And by the end of October, we became more than study buddies. We were friends now and we would often talk about our days or something that just came to our heads.

On the other side, the BTS member with my phone was going nuts.

It made this better but I decided that I tormented the poor guy enough so I was going to give him his phone back.

We talked on the phone and texted too. He was just desperate to get his phone back but something in me didn't want to stop talking with him.

I didn't understand it but I didn't want to give him his phone back if that meant that he would call me almost every day, even if it was just to yell at me.

_ Am I some sort of masochist? _

_ Why do I want to keep hearing his voice even if he is just asking me to give him his phone back? _

I snapped out of my daydream as my phone vibrated in my jean pocket and I quickly pulled it out and smirked as I saw the notification bubble of Kakao talk.

> _ I'll give you whatever you want but please I want my phone back. _

The frustrated BTS member texted which made me quietly giggled as I unlocked the screen and was about to answer when a classmate sitting beside me nudged my shoulder and I looked up just to see the teacher looking at me.

I gulped before locking my phone pretending to pay attention to the class. She let it slip as she kept explaining the different ways to write a sentence and I let out a breath relieved.

_ He is going to hate me for leaving him on seen. _

_ Not that he doesn't hate me already anyway. _

Once class was over I breathed relieved that I was free to text him back before I packed my things and took my phone out.

I texted Jungkook that I was free and he responded that he was on the other side of the campus. I groaned before my phone buzzed again and I picked up without even reading who it was.

_ Funny how I never asked the boy with my phone who he was. _

"Yah! I don't care anymore okay!? I want my phone back and if I have to get the police involved then I will!" he yelled annoyed through the phone and I had to pulled it away from my ear so I wouldn't end up deaf.

"Hey hey relax," I said in English as I gulped while shivers went down my spine. He was really angry at me now. 

"No, I won't relax! I want my phone back!" he said sternly again in Korean which made me roll my eyes before walking out of my lecture room.

"Okay fine geez," I said bored as I looked at my nails and he stopped yelling for a moment startled.

"Wait, you will?" he asked doubtfully and I sighed before nodding my head even if he couldn't see me.

"I just wanted revenge for breaking my phone, so when can we meet to exchange our phones? Or well, what's left of it" I asked with a heavy feeling of disappointment as I walked towards the exit of my building.

"Revenge?... You are unbelievable" he said incredulously as I shrugged my shoulders unconsciously.

"Date? Time? Hello?" I asked as I walked and he sighed.

"Han River tomorrow at 8, sound good?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

“8? As in 8 pm?” I asked him but he laughed at how horrible I pronounced that which made me blushed without even noticing it.

_ I fucked that sentence up. _

_ His laugh is really cute. _

I noted but then I remembered he was laughing at me which made me groaned as I frowned.

"Yeah yeah, your English is not good neither" I said while rolling my eyes annoyed and he chuckled again at my annoyance.

"True, I'll see you tomorrow then, if this is a prank though then I will call the police," he said before he hung up which made me giggled.

_ Should I prank him? _

_ I would know which one of them is if I do that. _

_Nah_ , I could always ask Jungkook but I preferred to leave this a secret from him.

I guess I'm just too cruel to let Jungkook ruin the desperation that one of his friends is going because of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook had an English essay to do for next week and as study partners and friends I was going o him with it although I've never been on is dorm before and I was nervous.  It's not like the member with my phone will know who I am but I was kind of scared anyway the closer we got to their apartment but what I found once we got there left me awestruck  the fancy building while Jungkook laughed at my gawking before we entered the building.

"Oh my god! This is so- wow" I exclaimed as we walked towards his apartment that was bigger than my house back in Canada.

_ BTS is really successful. _

I knew that but I never realized just how much success they have accomplished until now.

"Wow, this is so... woah, BTS is awesome" I exclaimed as I looked around his house and he laughed before ruffling my hair playfully which made me glare at him.

"Let's go to my studio so we can start working," he said while shaking his head and I giggled.

_ He has a freaking studio for himself now.  _ Once we entered his studio I sat down on a chair as he turned on his computer and took out his notes.

"Okay then, what is the... topic for the essay?" I asked while admiring the minimalistic room and he sighed before he opened his notebook.

"Anything, I can do it about anything I want," he said and I nodded my head focusing back on the reason I was here.

"So what are you planning to do?" I asked him as I leaned my elbow on the surface of his desk and he tapped his chin as he looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Oh how about soulmates? People are talking about it a lot nowadays, I haven't found mine yet but I could do it about the rush and the thrill of looking for your other... half…" he started speaking really excited but as the word 'soulmate' left his mouth I frowned as I grasped my wrist and looked absentmindedly at the wall behind him. He noticed my stiffness and he lowered his voice at the end of his speech as he looked down at my wrist and closed his eyes before shaking his head.

He did remember me from that time I bumped into him on the Billboard's backstage so he knew what color my wrist line was but he never once brought the topic of soulmates until now and I was thankful for that.

I can see that he loves the idea of having someone out there that will care about you in a way that no one else can, not even your parents.

_ I just wish I could have the opportunity to meet that person too. _

"Shit, I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean- I just, no, no I can do it about something else" he stuttered in his words guiltily but I managed to smile at him.

"Oh no, no, don't worry about me, I'm fine really, it's your essay... if that is what you want to talk about then it's okay," I said crossing my legs and putting up the wall I have always used to protect myself whenever people looked at me with pity in their eyes. _I really hate it_.

"No it's not okay, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel... uncomfortable," he apologized but I shook my head with a fake smile plastered in my face.

"I'm fine really, just because I'm cursed doesn't mean that people can't be excited about their soulmates... it must be nice" I muttered under my breath as I looked down at my hands absentmindedly.

"I never asked because I didn't think I should... but why... I mean, what does your line means?" he asked me and I smiled bittersweetly before sighing. I guess I can't avoid this conversation any longer.

"I have a soulmate like you but... I'll never meet him" I said not daring to look at his eyes as I pulled up a fake smile on my face.  We stayed under an awkward silence after that and Jungkook let out a breath before he ruffled his hair.

"I'll do it about Busan, yeah, Busan it is," he said changing the topic which I was thankful and I bit my lip anxiously before nodding my head.

"Okay, yeah let's start then," I said as I looked at his note and we started investigating about Busan a little bit more aside from all the memories from his childhood that he was kind enough to share with me for the sake of his essay and two hours passed by without even knowing it.

"Just so you know… this is something I always tell Hyung, you may not meet your soulmate in this life but you have someone, there is someone out there who belongs with you and isn't that better than being completely alone?" he said without taking his eyes off his computer and I turned my head to stare at his profile bewildered.

_ I actually never thought of it that way. _

"Yeah well, you are right but in a world where this stupid system decides if you are happy or not, basically, that is not something I would say is a good thing, not being with that person is the same as being alone," I said truthfully in English, not sure if Jungkook understood me, but he sighed before nodding his head.

"You and Jimin-Hyung should meet, you would understand each other pretty well," Jungkook said and I sighed before pulling my lips up in a soft smile.

"Because we are both cursed?" I asked him teasingly but Jungkook smiled before shaking his head.

"Because you both are alike aside from the whole black line thing," Jungkook said which made me chuckled before rolling my eyes.

"Let's do the essay so I can study the stupid vocabulary back in my dorm," I said and he sighed before nodding his head reluctantly.

After another half an hour of working, we decided to call it a day. I was still coming back tomorrow so we could finish it and I was already too tired to read in Korean and translate to Jungkook.

* * *

Once I got back to my dorm I plopped down on my bed with the BTS member's phone in my hand staring at it with a determined look on my face.  I've tried multiple combinations but none of them worked so after hearing his voice over the phone more than once I narrowed down my options to two on who the person could be.

One, it's the oldest one from then, Jin.

Or it was the boy fated to the same destiny as me, Jimin.

Namjoon knew how to speak English fluently so it wasn't him.

Yoongi and Taehyung's voices are too different from the high pitch voice over the phone.

I already know that it isn't from Jungkook because I actually have his phone number.

And I met Hoseok once when he went to pick Jungkook up from the campus to practice together and his voice is different from the one on the phone.

I tried putting Jin's birthday but it wasn't that.

_Fuck_.

I put Jimin's birthday but it wasn't that one either.

_ Damn it. _

After thinking about a lot of possibilities. I gave up as I let my back fall before I took my phone and put my password, unlocking it.  But what surprised me was that it wasn't my phone the one I unlocked, it was the stranger's phone.  I instantly sat down on my bed and gasped.

_ What? His password is my password? _

My password was my fourteenth birthday when my black line appeared.

_ What is going on? _

Even if I shouldn't and knowing that I would hate if someone went through my phone like that, my curiosity e best of me so with one last breath, I went through his apps until I found the gallery and scrolled through the photos finding too many photos about food, the sky, and memes until I finally found a few selfies and laughed coldly as I saw more selfies from the same boy. This was Park Jimin's phone. 

_ Ironic isn't it? I have an idol's phone that coincidently has a black line like mine. _

Well, he didn't have naked girls in his gallery like I thought but he had a  _photo of his dick!_?

I burst out laughing before clicking it.

_ You know what people say, curiosity killed the cat. _

Mmm, he doesn't seem as small as I thought, in fact, he seems to have in length and it was pretty like a cute dick as if it was taken ou from porn or at least that's what I thought.

"What are you looking at that?" My roommate asked as she poked her face on my bed from her bed above mine and I pulled the phone close to my chest as heat rushed through my face feeling embarrassed from been caught looking at a celebrity's dick.

"N-Nothing, really nothing, it's nothing," I said as I shook my hand in front of me. She raised an eyebrow at me questionably while I just giggled nervously.

"Alright, but if it is about Jungkook and you are hiding something then I'm going to kill you" she threatened as she went back to her bed with a suspicious look on her face.  I sighed relieved before shaking my head.

She was paired up with Wendy so she didn't do anything to kill me for stealing Jungkook away from her but she still glared at me from time to time when I was talking with Jungkook.  She is just a jealous ARMY but I still love her, even if she hates me.

But I could never tell her about this phone, or well, Jimin's phone since she would kill to have a look and after what I just saw I couldn't let her do that.  She would go crazy and publish that photo everywhere so the rest of the female population of the world could see it and I don't want that happen either. It belongs to me.

_ Wait, what? _

_ What am I thinking? I sound like a crazy obsessive fan. _

I kept scrolling through his photos after shaking the crazy thoughts out of my head and opened one of the most recent pictures before we swap phones.

Jimin and Taehyung were smiling at the camera on the Billboard Awards but what caught my attention was my sister.  She was standing behind them, discussing something with her boyfriend and Jimin was looking at her through the camera.

_ Obviously, she would catch their attention, she is perfect after all. _

I sighed before I got curious and I went through his chats on Kakao. I'm really going to hell for this.

I didn't understand a lot of things in the text but I could see an unknown number at the most recent chats. I furrowed my eyebrows before opening the chat and realized that this conversation was between a girl and him.

And the girl sent him a nude.

I shook my head as I muttered 'boys' and kept scrolling up and saw the dick pic again.

_ Mmm, so he took it to send it to her? _

_ Ooo I see, they were sexting. _

_ Who would have thought? _

The mochi cute Park Jimin who looks like he couldn't hurt a soul had a dark side to him too.

From what I could understand, Jimin told her a lot of dirty things. He is into dirty talk? I think the cute and innocent image I had of him have been completely ruined.

But who is this girl? Isn't it dangerous for an idol to send nudes and sexting someone?  People could read it l ike I'm doing right now. This guy seriously need to learn a thing or two on how to protect his privacy but that wasn't what got me annoyed. The more texts I read the more uncomfortable and annoyed I got. I frowned as I read the pet names he called her. _Princess, Baby,_ and shook my head mad as if I was been cheated on.

_ Wait, why am I reading this? _

_ Why am I getting so worked up? _

_ It's not like I'm dating him and I just found him cheating on me, in fact, we don't even know each other so why am I getting so _

_ jealous? _

I shook my head before closing the app and locking the phone.

He has a black line, he doesn't have a soulmate so he can do whatever he wants and the void in his chest won't be fulfilled. It's normal that this kind of people look for casual sex to forget how they will never have someone beside them the rest of their lives.  But why am I getting so angry at him because of it?

I shook my head as I placed my phone and his on my desk and walked towards the bathroom.

It must have been the dick pic. Yeah, that was it. I don't care how foolish that sounds.

I need a cold shower to get rid of all these stupid thoughts because they don't make sense. I've never gotten mad about my idols and celebrities dating or finding their soulmates, a little sad yes but was because of my situation regardless of soulmates but I have never felt jealous or something like that because an artist has hook-ups. It's stupid and I'm been unreasonable and stupid right now.

He's not mine to own, he can do whatever he wants, I also have casual sex and it's not a big deal.

_ Alex, it's not a big deal. _

* * *

The next day I waited for Jungkook outside his classroom so we could go back to his dorm and finish his essay already pushing everything about that phone and Park Jimin to the back of my head. Once Jungkook was out we walked towards his car while talking about our exhausting day and classes which was a good distraction considering that I have seen a picture of his friend's dick.

We really wanted to finish the essay but, as usual, we got distracted and we played call of duty for about an hour and a half before he won for the fourth time today and I pouted while sitting back down on the chair and realized that we haven't done any work. Well, there goes been productive.

It was already night and I left my phone in my bag to not get distracted so we could finish his essay as fast as possible so I could go back home yet video games ruined that plan a long time ago, although we did manage to get some work done. By night we were almost finished, and the only thing that was missing was the last paragraph. I yawned exhausted from the crazy day I had before stretching my arms up to the ceiling, already wanting to be back at my own bed.

But then we heard screams coming from the living room. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at me before he stood up and walked towards the living room. I trailed after him getting curious but I took my phone and pushed the home button noticing that I had four missed calls from Jimin and 10 unread texts from him asking me where I was.

_Oh shit_ , I forgot that I was going to meet him at eight to return his phone and it was already nine. I ran towards Jungkook just to see an angry Jimin fighting with Yoongi as they both were standing in the middle of the living room.

"Jimin I understand that you are angry but you need to calm down, we can go to the police station later," Yoongi said as he was about to put a hand on Jimin's shoulder but he brushed his hand away while shaking his head and gripping his phone tightly on his hand.

"I can't fucking believe this! She made me go there and wait! Fans spotted me Hyung and I had to run away since they were fucking asking me about my wrist... Again!" he yelled and I flinched as Jungkook looked at me with wide eyes.

"Go back to the studio, I'll handle this" he whispered to me before he walked towards the fuming Jimin, trying to calm him down but Jimin also pushed him away.

"No! Fuck off Jungkook! I'm sick and tired! I hate that look, that look on your faces! I hate that girl who has my phone and I hate this fucked up soulmate system! I hate how fans pity me now that they know! I hate how all of you look at me, I can see it Hyung or you thought I was blind!?" Jimin yelled again while I just stood there frozen. His was red with anger and his eyes were opened wide with his eyebrows furrowed as his bottom lip trembled.

I shook my head before I ran back to Jungkook's studio and took his phone from my bag.

_ Maybe I took it a bit too far with this. _

I was selfish and cruel and now I felt guilty.

"Hyung please calm down, we don't pity you, why wo-" Jimin cut Jungkook off as he chuckled humorlessly while I entered the room and stared at his profile with a knot between my brows.

"Of course you do! Everyone does it! Nobody fucking understand how awful it feels to be treated as a sick person! It's even worse to imagine everyone around me living happily with their soulmates while I will never have anything like that because my soulmate is nowhere to be found! And I'll never find her!" he yelled venting his frustration which made me take a deep breath as I stared at the floor absentmindedly. He felt just like I do, it's sad yet I don't feel so alone anymore. He understands how I feel.

For the first time, I felt like somebody understand.

"Hyung..." Jungkook trailed off with a frown on his face as he looked at Jimin sorrowfully but Jimin rolled his eyes.

"That look! That's the one! You don't understand Jungkook! Your soulmate is somewhere here in Seoul, you just haven't looked for her! You don't understand! And you don't understand how much I had to run away from the fans and their pitiful and disappointed looks because that fucking girl played a prank on me!" Jimin yelled again gripping his phone so tight that I thought he could actually break it as the veins on his arms popped up.

_ Fucking girl? _

_Ouch_ , I feel offended.

Maybe I should just leave his phone on Jungkook's desk and leave quietly.

Nobody will know that I was the one who had it and I won't have to deal with Jimin's rage.

But before I could leave the living room quietly I stumbled over a Mario bros toy on the floor and the three of them turned around to look at me.  I widened my eyes as I looked at them and Jungkook opened his eyes wide in shock while Yoongi glared at Jungkook and Jimin looked at me coldly.

"Who is she?" Jimin asked coldly as he pointed at me and I frowned.

_No need to be so rude_.

"S-she's my friend and she was just leaving right, Alex?" Jungkook asked me and I pursued my lips anxiously before nodding my head.

In an emergency situation there were only two responses that the reptile brain took to ensure the survival of oneself.

Flight or fight.

And at this moment I wanted to run away from those stone-cold eyes.

He was _this_ angry because of _me_.  I turned around but before I could run Jimin grabbed my arm, stopping me from running and pulled me back towards him.  I opened my eyes wide in surprise because a second ago he was in front of Jungkook and Yoongi and the next one he was grabbing my arm and pulling me close to his chest.

"So? Do you also see me as a pitiful person? Do you also feel sad when you see me? Uh?" he asked me in a cold tone of voice and I hid my other hand where his phone was behind my back as I gulped while looking at his eyes intently.  He seems so familiar but where have I seen him? And it's not on TV or from my friend's blog about BTS.

_ No, it's something else. _

My breath was caught up in my throat as I looked at him directly on his brown orbs that stared at me with anger, frustration but behind it, I could see the sadness within him.

_ He is like me, he has a soulmate that he will never meet. _

"Hyung let her go!" Jungkook yelled as he pulled Jimin back and I felt like I was pulled back to reality as I blinked and Jungkook got in between us.

"You do, you feel sorry for me like the rest of the world don't you!? Does she even understand what I'm saying?" he asked incredulously which made me furrowed my eyebrows guiltily.

"Jimin let's go to the police station okay? We can denounce that girl and you can have your phone back, let's go" Yoongi said as he was pulling Jimin's arm but his eyes stayed locked with mine.

_Wait,  denounce who? Me!?_

"Wait!" I yelled as I found my voice.

I must do something before telling him that I'm that girl who has his phone because in his current state he could just blow at me and who knows what else he could do.

"It's stupid to feel frustrated about what other people think, grow up," I said coldly as I rolled my eyes.

_What?_ I just wanted to calm him down but my words are just going to rile him up.  Jungkook looked at me astonished as Jimin stopped and pulled his arm away from Yoongi's grip.

"What?" he asked me incredulously and I sighed. Some times even I want to slap myself.

"People will always pity you, in Korea, in America, anywhere, get used to it, you will always be a failure of the system, get over it and making a huge scene like this won't help them or anyone understand," I said as I extended my arms after taking a step closer to him.

There are a lot of people who have the same black line as he does, _me_ for example.

"Oh and you are one to talk!? What can you possibly know!?" he yelled at me as he took a step closer to me. I furrowed my eyebrows before coldly chuckled.

"More than you think! You have a successful life! Be thankful for that because guess what!? Not everyone can afford to live in such a luxury apartment with their friends and do what they like! Some of us aren't as lucky... You won't meet your soulmate but look around, do you even need that jerk!?" I yelled as I crossed my arms over my chest but he frowned before yanking my wrist away and he looked at his phone on my hand.

"You are the fucking girl with my phone!?" he asked me as he looked at his phone on my hand and I felt how my face drained from color and was left pale with fear as I gulped.

"I have a name" I muttered under my breath before he frowned and threw me against the door frame that led to Yoongi's studio, _I think_. I winced as I closed my eyes and looked back at him as Jungkook and Yoongi came towards us and tried to pull him away from me.

"What are you doing here!? Are you a stalker!? Do you enjoy giving me a headache!?" he yelled as Yoongi and Jungkook pushed Jimin away from me.  I gulped as I rubbed my back soothingly.  I'm sure that there is bound to be a bruise there tomorrow because the pain I was feeling on my lower back was killing me.

"Let me go! Do you even know through how much shit I went because of you!?" he yelled at me but I frowned guiltily before I ran back to Jungkook's studio and took my bag and leather jacket before walking back to the living room just to find Jimin fighting with the other two.

_ Why do I feel so guilty? _

It's not like it's my fault that fans stalked him. Nor is my fault that he hates his life so much.

He doesn't even realize how lucky he is.

"Where are you going!?" he yelled as I tried to leave the living room but he managed to get through the other two and grabbed my arm. I winced before I tried to yank my left arm away from him.

"I'm sorry okay!? I'm sorry for not giving you your phone back" I said as I felt my eyes sting with tears but I didn't even know why I was going to cry. I just felt overwhelmed by my own emotions but I didn't even know why.

"You talk as if you are the only living person in the world with a black line on his wrist well guess what!?" I said as I raised my restrained hand to his face and took off my bracelet.

"You are not the only one that people throw pitiful looks at!" I yelled before I threw his phone on his chest and pulled my arm away from him before I ran away from there feeling a strange aching in my heart.

The more I run, the worst the longing in my heart grew.

Tears were clouding my vision but I rubbed my eyes frustrated. _Why am I crying!?_

Why do I feel like something is tugging a string on my heart?

I don't understand it.

_ I don't fucking understand anything! _

I took a taxi wanting to get as far away from there as I could. I can't handle so many emotions at once. I need to get away to clear my mind and think about why am I getting so overwhelmed even if my heart was begging me to stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but hope you like it! Feel free to check out my other story 'Learning how to love' if you like this chapter ❤️  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351450/chapters/53396023


End file.
